Gantz  Brasil
by Manueru
Summary: Após morrer, um jovem paulista é recrutado por uma misteriosa entidade para executar missões bizarras e inexplicáveis. Entre você também no universo ímpar de Gantz - Brasil.
1. Chapter 1

**Gantz – Brasil (**_**Arco I – The Fighting Dead)**_

Capítulo 001 – E Eis Que Ele Morre

Fazia um pouco de frio naquela noite de sábado enquanto Manoel caminhava a lentos passos em direção ao ponto de ônibus. Embora estivesse movimentando o corpo, sua mente estava longe dali, entorpecida pela extensa jornada de trabalho: das seis da manhã às vinte e duas horas. À sua direita, do outro lado da espessa mureta de concreto que circundava a rodovia Anchieta, diversos veículos passavam velozes e barulhentos, em um fluxo constante. Apesar de ser um jovem negro com mais de um metro e oitenta de altura e bem destribuídos setenta e oito quilos, sentia-se como um velho alquebrado e morinbundo.

Frustrado com o odioso emprego de faxineiro, onde suportava humilhações por pouco dinheiro e nenhum benefício, suspirou pesadamente ao ajeitar a mochila surrada contendo seu fétido uniforme. Indagava em pensamento o motivo de estar trabalhando a quase dois meses fazendo todas as horas extras que podia, mesmo exausto. O mês de outubro estava no fim.

Com tristeza, lembrou de sua idosa mãe, de quem cuidava desde a morte do pai. Daria-lhe uma máquina de costura Singer para que ela pudesse voltar a exercer o hobby da costura nas horas vagas e assim, com sorte, ignorasse mesmo que momentaneamente os problemas de saúde que lhe causavam dor e sofrimento diários

"Só mais uma semana, mãe...", murmurou conforme sua pele arrepiava-se devido ao vento gélido que passava carregando o cheiro desagradável da fumaça dos carros e a poeira do asfalto. Isso o fez lembrar do entupimento particularmente nojento com o qual lidara por horas no vestiário da empresa, o que revirou-lhe levemente o estômago, fazendo com que parasse no início da passarela por um instante. O fardo de seu fracasso profissional pesava-lhe a alma.

Olhou para frente, respirou fundo, fechou os olhos rapidamente e ao abrí-los voltou a andar, a rampa de acesso à passarela parecendo mais íngreme que o normal devido ao cansaço de suas pernas. Diziam que atravessar qualquer estrutura desse tipo à noite era um convite ao assalto. Todavia, como alguém que desprezava a própria vida por conta de tantos aspectos negativos que nela enxergava, aquele rapaz não se importava com os boatos. Até porque nunca havia lhe acontecido nada ali nas inúmeras vezes em que fizera o caminho de volta para casa.

O pequeno e espaçoso declive terminava em uma curva para a direita, tornando-se um caminho reto que cruzava toda a rodovia. Manoel de longe avistou, no sentido contrário ao que ele estava prosseguindo, um homem maltrapilho e cambaleante segurando algo parecido com uma sacola arredondada na mão direita. Naquela penumbra, parecia uma aparição tenebrosa vinda do nada, de cabeça baixa, balançando as mãos conforme movia-se errático. Tal visão fez um involuntário calafrio subir pela espinha do auxiliar de limpeza.

- Cada louco que aparece nesses horários... – frisou para si mesmo em voz baixa conforme prosseguia seu caminho sem tirar os olhos do estranho, suas pupilas dilatando-se involuntariamente para melhor visualisá-lo. Bastou chegar alguns metros mais perto para notar que a sacola estava gotejando. Seu coração disparou ao perceber que aquilo na mão do sujeito era uma cabeça. Uma cabeça de mulher com toda a boca manchada de sangue cujo olhar morto encarava-o como um aviso macabro de perigo de morte iminente; seu algoz, em silêncio, deixava uma grande faca deslizar de dentro da manga esquerda de seus trapos para a mão imunda e aumentava a velocidade de seus passos.

Erguendo a cabeça de modo acelerado, Manoel constatou que aquele maníaco de feições embrutecidas possuía um focinho canino no lugar do nariz e apenas um olho multi-faceado e reluzente no centro da face . Mordiscado pelos seus lábios finos e anormalmente roxos, havia um grande pedaço de algo que lembrava latex preto com duas pequenas peças redondas e quebradas presas a ele. No pescoço, pendia um colar feito de línguas humanas, algumas claramente recém-arrancadas.

O jovem negro, incrédulo e trêmulo, estacou por alguns segundos, o início do pânico fazendo seu coração disparar e o suor frio escorrer pelo seu rosto cheio de manchas de espinhas. O que diabos era aquilo? Era real? O que fazer? Para onde correr? Morreria ali? E sua mãe? Quem cuidaria dela? Faltava tão pouco para o dia do aniversário dela! Confusão mental intalada, suas pernas iniciaram o movimento de fuga na direção oposta à do monstro adiante, suas energias totalmente renovadas pelo desespero e terror.

Podia ouvir aquela coisa correndo ruidosamente atrás de si. Fechou os punhos, aumentando ainda mais a velocidade da corrida: precisava de espaço, tinha que manter distância e correr como nunca havia feito antes em toda a sua vida. Em um lampejo, lembrou-se da empresa. Voltando para lá, podia conseguir refúgio. O segurança o conhecia a um bom tempo, não tardaria a liberar a entrada vendo-o naquela corrida louca pela sobrevivência. O ar sumia de seus pulmões a cada respiração; não atreveu-se a parar. Podia jurar que ouvira um zunido vindo do alto, um som estranho e crescente que de forma vertiginosa encobriu tudo o mais sem que ele se desse conta.

De súbito, um monomotor fumegante despencou do céu, colidindo com a passarela quase que na área para onde Manoel se locomovera às pressas. A explosão em seguida iluminou a noite, expurgando o frio, despedaçando concreto, retorcendo aço e ceifando violentamente a vida do humilde e tristonho faxineiro cujos pedaços semi-carbonizados salpicaram a famosa rodovia de vermelho em diminutos pontos do trajeto. Seguiu-se então a cacofonia de freios, buzinas, gritos e colisões que fariam daquela madrugada uma das mais trágicas da cidade e do ano nas horas seguintes conforme a notícia fosse relatada pelos telejornais de todo o Brasil.

Para muitos, a história acabaria ali.

Para Manoel, a experiência mais bizarra e inacreditável de sua existência estava só começando pois, de algum lugar em São Paulo, Gantz havia escolhido-o.

_**Mesmo sem modos de garantir que não roubem os direitos dessa obra, peço encarecidamente que se publicarem em outros sites, façam referência ao autor original, Manoel M.A. do Santos. Tenham ética e maturidade e não se assumam como autores desta fanfiction quando/se publicarem em outros sites, pois o autor teve muito trabalho em criar esta história, e em pensar em todos os detalhes.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gantz – Brasil (**_**Arco I – The Fighting Dead)**_

Capítulo 002 – Reunião dos Mortos

Por alguns segundos, Manoel sentiu a lancinante dor de ser esmagado, queimado e feito em pedaços simultaneamente. Em seguida, seu corpo foi refeito e propelido com vigor de encontro a uma espécie de piso feito de madeira lustrada. Seu grito foi interrompido pelo impacto de seu rosto com o chão.

Rolou para a direita com rapidez, as mãos acudindo o rosto dolorido conforme soltou um sonoro palavrão enquanto esfregava a face. Pôs-se de pé assustado, olhando para os lados com o coração retumbando no peito, suor escorrendo abundante pelo corpo devido à adrenalina, inspirando e respirando repetida e profundamente. Aparentava estar em uma sala espaçosa e chique, as paredes brancas e lisas muito bem pintadas. À sua esquerda, a pouco mais de um metro e meio, havia uma sacada cuja porta de acesso era de vidro, com um delicado chanfro no lugar de cada puxador.

- Olha, olha, chegou mais um! – alguém disse atrás de si. Virou-se na direção daquela voz infantil, constatando surpreso que estava diante de outras seis pessoas, que o encaravam tão surpresas quanto ele, sentadas no piso. Formavam um círculo em volta de uma enorme esfera negra e lisa, com pouco mais de um metro de diâmetro e tão escura quanto piche e tão reluzente quanto cristal. Acima do estranho objeto, um gato igualmente preto dormia encolhido, alheio aos murmúrios ao seu redor.

A pessoa que anunciou a chegada do novo visitante era um menino com não mais de seis anos. Usava roupas esfarrapadas e sujas e uma touca preta em iguais condições. Sua pele morena estava recoberta de manchas escuras, semelhantes à óleo. Um dos pés estava descalços e o outro calçava um chinelo carcomido. Seu olhar era o de alguém assustado e indefeso, longe dos demais na sala, amuado em um canto.

Havia um rapaz branco, com cabelos lisos, loiros e repicados. Seus olhos eram azuis e exibia um largo sorriso conforme passava o dedo indicador direito por cima da orelha em movimentos de vai e vem. Ostentava um conjunto moletom azul-escuro de uma grife famosa e cobiçada entre os jovens atualmente.

Um homem de cabelos longos, escuros e trançados, com cara de poucos amigos, fitava o recém-chegado enquanto roçava com força o cavanhaque castanho no ombro. Trajava uma camiseta bege com mangas longas, calça jeans surradas e tênis. Diversos anéis prateados enfeitavam os dedos de suas mãos grossas repousando nos joelhos.

Outro homem, um negro de baixa estatura e porte físico atlético, vestido com um elegante terno cinza e sapatos de couro muito bem engraxados, observavam a cena com os braços cruzados e a cabeça raspada escorada na parede. Seus olhos pretos examinavam o confuso faxineiro de cima a baixo.

Um oriental alto e magricela, usando boné vermelho, camiseta preta, calça jeans comum propositalmente desfiada em alguns pontos e tênis típico de skatistas estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas, batendo sutilmente os dedos nas laterais dos pés, como que ritmando a música que cantarolava em tom quase inaudível ao encarar o mais novo integrante do grupo.

Por fim, semi-oculto pela esfera, um senhor calvo com algumas rugas na face trajando vestuário de pacientes internados olhava placidamente para o negro alto com roupas comuns e uma mochila gasta nos ombros que surgira a instantes caindo do teto, materializado como que por magia a poucos momentos atrás. Reconheceu naqueles olhos castanhos uma tristeza semelhante a sua, mesmo que disfarçada pela situação inexplicável em que se encontrava.

Atônito, Manoel achou que estava sonhando, pois sempre dormia dentro do ônibus que tomava para ir trabalhar, dado o tortuoso e longo caminho que o mesmo percorria. Mas a sensação de cansaço, o coração vagarosamente voltando à pulsação normal, a transpiração farta, a roupa quente e umedecida, a dor que sentira antes, a lembrança da coisa que o perseguiu na passarela: tudo aquilo era intenso demais para ser sonho. Mas o evento era igualmente irreal.

Olhou ao redor, com mais calma, certificando-se que, exceto pela esfera cor de ébano, aquele cômodo não possuía mobília alguma. Do lado de fora da sacada, reconheceu o distante prédio da Prefeitura de São Bernardo do Campo, no Paço Municipal, com suas inúmeras janelas e aparelhos de ar condicionado, sua estrutura grandiosa e antiga envolta pela noite. Logo abaixo, mas a uma considerável distância, o Parque Cidade-Escola da Juventude Cittá di Marostica, um espaço gigantesco e bem arquitetado para a prática de variados esportes, jazia em silêncio. Pela posição e distância, estavam em um apartamento próximo ao Shopping Metrópole.

- O- o que está acontecendo? Quem são vocês? – indagou temeroso, as pernas com leves espasmos devido ao esforço feito antes.

- Você morreu. Morreu que nem a gente e veio parar aqui. – respondeu secamente o homem de tranças, voltando seu olhar para o teto igualmente branco.

- Ninguém morreu coisa nenhuma! Isso é um absurdo! Tem que ter outra explicação! – esbravejou o homem negro, sua voz firme ressoando pelo local.

- A gente se fodeu sim, cara! Tá na cara que cada um aqui nessa porra dessa sala foi pro saco! O coroa ali mesmo falou que o coração dele parou no pronto-socorro! E essas marcas de bala aqui na minha camiseta, sabichão? Como você explica essa merda?– bradou o homem, levantando-se exibindo a todos as diversas perfurações em sua roupa na altura do torso.

O negro também se ergueu, porém não conseguiu falar nada, seus lábios movendo-se sem emitir nada além de ruídos ininteligíveis. Subitamente, a criança começou a chorar assustada com a gritaria e disse aos soluços que o haviam queimado debaixo do viaduto. A cena já bizarra tornou-se ainda mais grotesca com aquela frase, interrompendo de vez a discussão.

- Caralho, essa foi foda... – exclamou o oriental, cobrindo a face com o boné.

A palavra "morte" e seu significado brutalmente começaram a ser absorvidos por Manoel. Seus olhos marejaram, ao pensar em sua mãe idosa e doente. Era ele quem fazia o trabalho e a faxina pesada de casa. Era ele quem media a glicemia e aplicava-lhe insulina todos os dias. Era ele quem monitorava sua alimentação e medicação, fosse por celular, fosse pessoalmente. Chorava conforme as palavras "não" e "mãe" escapavam de seus lábios ressecados. Seus dentes, alguns tortos, batiam uns nos outros em um tímido tremor.

- Não, não, não! Não, nem fodendo, NÃO! – bradou, virando o corpo e correndo. Tinha que sair dali. Não estava morto de jeito nenhum! Não podia estar! Visualizando uma porta aberta, adentrou no correndo a sua frente, as vistas embaçando por conta das lágrimas. Virou para a esquerda, onde havia outra parede; à direita, outra porta, fechada. Agarrou a maçaneta dourada e ao tentar girá-la, sentiu os dedos deslizarem pela superfície dela como se a mesma estivesse encoberta por óleo. Tentou outras vezes, obtendo o mesmo resultado.

Desesperado, tentou chutar a porta, mas suas forças o abandonaram assim que iniciara o golpe, seu pé direito tocando a porta com suavidade. Novamente, ergueu a perna e investiu com toda a energia que lhe restava. Em vão.

Sem perceber, seus joelhos curvaram-se e ele tombou devagar no chão, arqueando o corpo para frente, os punhos fechados e tremendo, a ponta do nariz na madeira. Chorava como uma criança não por estar morto, mas pelas consequências de sua morte: não só amava como devia muito a sua mãe. Agora tudo acabara de repente e de uma forma louca.

- Acalme-se, filho... sei que é difícil mas aceite a verdade. Tudo o que podemos fazer agora é seguir em frente. – uma voz calma exclamou ao seu lado, de forma delicada e sincera. O choroso rapaz virou a face e viu aquele senhor de avental verde ajoelhado ao seu lado, junto ao garotinho, igualmente em pranto contido. Sentiu aquela mão fina tocar no seu ombro, apertando e chacoalhando a região de leve.

- Não consigo... sair... – murmurou.

- Nenhum de nós conseguiu. Não dá para tocar nas paredes nem nas portas. Gritamos feitos loucos e ninguém nos escutou. Os celulares não têm sinal. Acho que aqui... é a sala de espera.

- O que a gente tá esperando, tio? – indagou o infante maltrapilho, fungando o nariz e enxugando o rosto, borrando-o.

- Decidirem para onde cada um vai, acho. – respondeu o homem, erguendo-se e acariciando a cabeça do menino por cima da touca – venha, vamos voltar para a sala. Vamos dar um tempo para ele. Se Deus quiser, logo isso termina.

Ambos o deixaram no corredor. Após alguns momentos, ele levantou e mesmo sem aceitar de verdade o fato de estar morto, limpou as lágrimas e seguiu rumo ao cômodo onde os demais estavam. Adentrava a sala quando um corpo foi fortemente arremessado do nada em sua direção. Pego de surpresa, não pode fazer nada para evitar a colisão, ambos sendo projetados para fora e tombando sonoramente. Por ser um chão liso, deslizaram até quase bater na parede.

Passado o susto inicial, Manoel percebeu que o corpo acima do seu era de uma garota morena, cabelos ruivos, longos e lisos. A mão direita dele repousava nas nádegas dela. Os olhos verdes faiscavam confusos ao encará-lo. Seus lábios carnudos e levemente molhados estavam colados nos dele; podia sentir o calor daquele corpo delgado, os seios médios e macios comprimidos sobre seu peito. Seu pênis, em estado de excitação inconsciente, avolumara-se entre as pernas dela em questão de segundos.

Realmente, ele não estava morto.

_**Mesmo sem modos de garantir que não roubem os direitos dessa obra, peço encarecidamente que se publicarem em outros sites, façam referência ao autor original, Manoel M.A. do Santos. Tenham ética e maturidade e não se assumam como autores desta fanfiction quando/se publicarem em outros sites, pois o autor teve muito trabalho em criar esta história, e em pensar em todos os detalhes.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Gantz – Brasil (**_**Arco I – The Fighting Dead)**_

Capítulo 003 – Nomeando os Mortos

"Oxi!" foi a única palavra que veio a mente de Manoel frente ao que acabara de ocorrer.

Sem entender o que estava acontecendo, ambos permaneceram naquela posição por um instante até que as vozes dos demais presentes os tiraram do transe, ela saindo rapidamente de cima e ele levantando-se mais que depressa e virando para o lado, tentando disfarçar a ereção plena a qual estava submetido. Fazia meses desde a última vez em que beijou uma garota e isso nunca era feito com uma tão bonita e com o corpo tão delicioso. Ser leitor de hentai e visualizar vídeos eróticos com certa constância também colaborou para aquela situação constrangedora.

- Uau, isso é que eu chamo de " chegar chegando"! – exclamou o jovem skatista, olhando para a jovem assustada e perdida.

- Caralho, que mina gata da porra! A gente morreu e tá no paraíso! – emendou o homem de cabelos trançados, lambendo os lábios ao examinar melhor quem estava diante dele.

- Nossa, a tia chegou voando que nem o Goku! – disse o garotinho terminando por assobiar, admirado e risonho.

- Ei, você está bem? Machucou? – indagou o homem negro e bem vestido, indo na direção dela com uma das mãos estendidas, visivelmente atraído e desejoso.

- Há, há, há, há, há, há, há! Que brisa louca da porra! – retrucou o rapaz de moletom, gargalhando alto, ainda sentado e com as mãos na barriga.

- Meu Deus, isso não tem fim? – murmurou o senhor calvo, observando toda aquela confusão um pouco a frente da esfera negra.

Recuando alguns passos, a jovem acabou esbarrando de costas na parede do corredor, o que fez-la perder as forças, escorregando e caindo sentada no chão, com as pernas abetas. Por estar com um vestido verde-claro, era possível ver sua calcinha branca. Olhava para aquele lugar e aquelas pessaos sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Seria um sonho? Um delírio? Estado de choque, talvez?

- Onde estou? Q-quem são vocês? O caminhão... – sua voz embargava mais a cada palavra dita, lembranças dos eventos anteriores àquela loucura varrendo a mente enquanto tentava se levantar, recusando a ajuda do homem de terno e gravata. Não tinha como confiar em ninguém ali, fosse real ou não.

- Você está morta, moça... que nem a gente... – respondeu o garotinho, o sorriso subitamente desmanchado ao término da frase.

Ela olhou incrédula para a criança de trajes esfarrapados diante dela e percebeu toda aquela comoção sendo desfeita com o comentário direto, os homens abaixando a cabeça e silenciando-se, exceto pelo garoto que ria sentado com as mãos no estômago e batia um dos pés no chão.

- De que porra tu tanto ri, seu boyzinho do caralho? – bradou o rapaz mal-encarado, suas tranças balançando agressivas no ar conforme virava o corpo na direção daquele fanfarrão.

- Eu devo tá numa brisa muito louca do pó que tô cheirando lá no meu quarto! Isso tudo aqui é brisa minha, carai! Quando ela passá vô tá de boa na minha cama, suavão!

- Meu chapa, sua viagem foi direto para um caixão, isso sim... – ironizou o skatista olhando com desdém para o usuário de drogas.

Tanto caos foi demais para a garota, que se restringiu a chorar com a mão direita sobre a boca, abafando o som do pranto, o corpo trêmulo e comprimido para frente. Custava a acreditar que realmente havia perdido a vida em um atropelamente. Tinha tantos planos, tantas coisas que queria fazer, experimentar... e agora estava lá, naquele lugar esquisito cercada de gente estranha.

- M-meu nome é Manoel. Por favor, m-me desculpa por... – o jovem auxiliar de limpeza, constrangido, mal conseguia encará-la. Até mesmo chorando ela era graciosa.

- S-sinto muito... – disse por fim, olhando para baixo, fitando as sandálias igualmente esverdeadas, admirado com os pés tão pequenos e bonitos que as calçavam.

- Ei, é mesmo... quem são vocês? Vocês... morreram mesmo? - inqueriu rapidamente, encarando os demais para disfarçar a vergonha.

- Eu me chamo Abel, cara. E graças a um parafuso solto no meu skate, estou nessa merda junto com vocês . – exclamou o oriental, como que conformado com a situação.

- Eu sou Guilherme Freitas, advogado. Minha última lembrança é ter bebido um bom copo de Scott com duas pedars de gelo e ido dormir – frisou o elegante rapaz negro.

- Que diferença faz pra você saber meu nome? Vá se foder, cara! – exclamou o brutamontes morto a tiros, voltando para o local onde estava sentado.

- Oi! Meu nome é Marcos, mas o pessoal da rua me chama de Quinho! Eu fui... queimado... debaixo do... do... - sua voz foi sumindo, dando lugar a um pranto tímido.

- Sou Lucas e tive um enfarte depois de saber que meu sócio havia desviado verbas da minha empresa. Parece que não resisti muito tempo... – comentou o senhor de avental hospitalar.

- Ae, meu nome é Dominic ou Dom pros comparsas. E não morri não, to de boa! – exclamou o jovem de moletom.

- Ana Paula... – disse a garota com tristeza, sem entender o porque de estar ali, naquela situação.

- Até quando a gente vai ficar de bobeira aqui nessa merda de lugar? - esbravejou o desconhecido de cabelos escuros e trançados.

- Não se preocupe, o time deve estar completo agora. – uma voz vinda do nada se fez ouvir, assustando a todos no apartamento. Ao lado da garota o ar começou a expelir eletricidade em intervalos muito rápidos e uma figura foi se materializando no ar. Em seguida, no epicentro das faíscas, surgiu uma mulher; seu belo rosto de pele bronzeada exibindo traços simplesmente perfeitos. Os olhos castanho-claros mantinham um olhar firme e frio. O cabelo escuro estava amarrado para trás em um charmoso rabo-de-cavalo. O corpo levemente musculoso estava recoberto de forma justa e um tanto sexy por um traje negro como a esfera, com algumas partes circulares feitas de material semelhante a acrílico atadas em pares em algumas regiões do mesmo; um leve brilho verde emanava de cada uma delas.

Nas mãos da misteriosa mulher, uma espada de lâmina fina,curva e enegrecida, com quase um metro de comprimento e algo parecido com uma futurística pistola negra em forma de "Y" fizeram com que todos recuassem alguns passos para trás. Até mesmo o riso irritante e afetado cessou, engolido pela surpresa do evento.

- Nós não temos muito tempo. Prestem atenção no que vou falar, pois não vou me repetir. Não me importo se irão acreditar: façam como bem entenderem. Mas se quiserem voltar para suas vidas, acho bom terem a mente aberta e coragem para encarar o que vem por aí. – exclamou por fim, olhando para o grupo, o timbre autoritário de sua voz denotando total seriedade.

O silêncio posterior àquelas palavras foi unânime e profundo. Todos se entreolharam rapidamente, enquanto ela olhava para frente, em direção ao globo negro, pensativa. O tempo pareceu congelar. A presença da mulher era esmagadora, emanando convicção e auto-confiança. O olhar aústero era difícil de encarar, mesmo que indiretamente. Com passos firmes, lentamente foi caminhando para frente, até ficar no meio do grupo. Ao se virar, era o centro das atenções.

Satisfeita com o resultado que suas palavras obtiveram, respirou fundo e preparou-se para tentar explicar o inexplicável: mal sabiam eles que a noite ainda tinha muitas e terríveis novidades que mudariam para sempre suas existências.

Estranhamente, o gato preto ainda dormia.

_**Mesmo sem modos de garantir que não roubem os direitos dessa obra, peço encarecidamente que se publicarem em outros sites, façam referência ao autor original, Manoel M.A. do Santos. Tenham ética e maturidade e não se assumam como autores desta fanfiction quando/se publicarem em outros sites, pois o autor teve muito trabalho em criar esta história, e em pensar em todos os detalhes.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Gantz – Brasil (**_**Arco I – The Fighting Dead)**_

Capítulo 004 – Explicações aos Mortos

Apesar de todos estarem atentos e silenciosos, talvez Manoel fosse o mais apreensivo: tinha certeza que o retalho na boca do monstro que o perseguira era de material idêntico ao do traje da estranha à sua frente. Coincidência?

"Merda, isso tudo é verdade! Cacete, aquele bicho, a minha morte... puta que pariu, eu me fodi bonito dessa vez!" – pensava. Um calafrio subiu-lhe pela espinha. Olhou para a mulher. Achou-a um tesão com aquele traje mas rapidamente abandonou tal distração da mente e esperou por possíveis revelações.

- Meu nome é Sara. Não me interrompam, por favor. – o pedido soou quase como um sutil comando dado à entonação da palavra "não"- Vocês todos morreram mesmo. Mas não estão mortos.

- Como assim, porra? Você é louca ou tá tirando uma com a nossa cara? – esbravejou o anônimo, gesticulando ameaçadoramente com os braços.

- Puta merda, mais uma usuária de drogas... – acusou Abel, rindo com deboche.

- Tia, eu não entendi... – a confusão na voz e no olhar de Marcos era evidente.

- CALEM A BOCA! VOCÊS VÃO ME ESCUTAR OU QUEREM MORRER DE VEZ? – bradou a misteriosa garota, brandindo a espada em um semi-arco horizontal de forma rápida e bruta, seu silvo agudo silenciando todos.

Contrariada, Sara bufou, ponderando se deveria dar quaisquer informações adicionais. Decidiu continuar:

- Assim que morreram, novos corpos foram criados para cada um, sendo transferidos para esse apartamento. Em breve vocês receberão trajes como o meu, armas futurísticas e todos nós seremos enviados para outro lugar, como a missão de caçar alvos alienígenas. Depois de concluir a tarefa, vocês poderão voltar para casa. – explicou tudo de forma rápida e seca, como se falasse de algo fácil de crer e compreender.

Uma enxurrada caótica de perguntas, acusações e afirmações a bombardearam, mas ela ignorou-as. Apenas o auxiliar de limpeza manteve-se calado, pensativo e visivelmente perturbado. Sentia-se preso em uma versão grotesca do Ben 10 misturado com Predador, Sobrenatural e Dr. Who.

E como que para confirmar o que Sara havia dito, a esfera negra começou a emitir, em um volume alto e claro, o rufar de tambores. O gato preto despertou com um miado curto e pulou para o chão, ao lado de Sara. Dada a interrupção, todos olhavam para a fonte do som, e eis que começou a música:

" _As praias do Brasil ensolaradas (lá, lá, lá, lá)/ O chão onde o país se elevou (lá, lá, lá, lá)_

_A mão de Deus abençoou/ Mulher que nasce aqui tem muito mais amor..."_

- Eu conheço essa canção: É "Eu Te Amo", da dupla Don e Ravel! – exclamou o senhor calvo, sorrindo: sempre gostara daqueles cantores. A emissão prosseguiu:

"_ O céu do meu Brasil tem mais estrelas (lá, lá, lá, lá)/ O sol do meu país, mais esplendor (lá, lá, lá, la)/ A mão de Deus abençoou/ Em terras brasileiras vou plantar amoooor!"_

_" Eu te amo, meu Brasil, eu te amo!/ Meu coração é verde, amarelo, branco, azul anil!_

_Eu te amo, meu Brasil, eu te amo!/ Ninguém segura a juventude do Brasil!"_

- Caraca, as coisas realmente estão ficando loucas por aqui... – Abel balançou a cabeça, fechando os ohos amendoados por um instante, conforme a melodia foi interrompida.

- Tô falando que isso tudo é brisa, carai! Meu velho escuta esses manolos ae direto! – Dominic divertia-se com tudo aqui, achando estar sob efeito da melhor cocaína do universo.

Com a abreviação da música, Sara saiu da frente para que todos pudessem ver a mensagem que surgira na superfície frontal da misteriosa orbe:

_**SuAs ViDaS aCaBaRaM.**_

_**CoMo UsArÂo SuAs NoVaS vIdAs,**_

_**ApEnAs Eu DeCiDiReI.**_

_**bOm, PeLo MeNoS eSsA É a IdÉiA.**_

- As letras estão esquisitas... – Marcos se esforçava para ler com pouco de instrução que tinha.

- Isso tudo deve ser um reality show ou algo parecido. Devemos estar sob hipnose. – opinou Guilherme, ainda desconfiado das palavras sem nexos da mulher de preto. Olhava ao redor, tentando descobrir alguma câmera oculta.

A mensagem foi substituída por outra cerca de um minuto depois contendo a imagem de um homem de pele lilás em avançado estado de decomposição, com vermes saindo de seu crânio como se fossem uma repulsiva cabeleira e os olhos sem órbitas, denominada "ALIEN ZUMBI" , à esquerda da tela:

_**VoCêS iDiOtAs VãO lÁ fOrA dErRoTaR eSsE cArA.**_

_**CaRaCtErÍsTiCaS: fAmInTo, FeDoReNtO**_

_**GoStA dE: CaRnE cRuA **_

_**MoTe: *GrUnIdO***_

- Credo, que coisa feia! – exclamou o menino, apontando para a figura no globo.

- Estou farto dessa palhaçada! Exijo falar com a produção ou quem quer que esteja envolvido nisso, garota! - ameaçou o advogado.

Sara o encarava com um misto de pena e desprezo e encolheu ligeramente os ombros, seus lábios torcendo-se de leve para sinalizar a ausência de valor que aquela frase possuía para ela. Nesse momento, teve seu braço que empunhava a espada agarrado com força por uma mão cheia de anéis prateados nos dedos, e o dono dela berrou:

- Escuta aqui, sua vaca! Eu tô cansado dessa porra toda e não engulo essa merda de caçada e o caralho a quatro que você vomitou com essa bola preta! Abre aquela porta agora e me deixa vazar daqui antes que eu... – a frase ficou incompleta, pois a suposta caçadora tapou a boca do indivíduo com sua estranha arma, teoricamente de brinquedo. Fitando-o nos olhos friamente, disse:

- Eu vou contar até dois para você me soltar ou juro que vou te mostrar se essa arma é ou não de verdade. UM... – e nisso colocou os dedos no gatilho, Guilherme, Manoel e Abel agitados pedindo calma, Dominic falando para ela "detonar" ele, Ana Paula gritando, o garotinho se afastou de ambos com pressa e medo.

A bravura superficial deu lugar ao medo do desconhecido e o rapaz a soltou, a raiva e a humilhação queimando-lhe as entranhas. Imediatamente após isso a esfera abriu-se em extensões nas laterais e na parte traseira, revelando uma espécie de rack em cada uma delas. Na da esquerda e na da direita, haviam armas com o mesmo perfil enegrecido e tecnológico da que a mulher utilizara para afastar seuquase agressor. Algumas eram compridas como escopetas, outras pequenas, porém com o corpo circular e também havia versões idênticas à dela.

- Seus uniformes estão aqui – revelou a veterana, dirigindo-se ao compartimento por trás e pegando uma maleta com design futurista onde podia-se ler claramente a palavra "Kuroneko" estampada em alto relevo. Rapidamente ela abriu-a, retirando um pequenino traje e vestindo o gato preto com ele, assemelhando-o a uma versão sadomasoquista do Gato Felix.

Timidamente, a ruiva foi se aproximando, confusão e medo se misturando dentro dela. Curiosos, o oriental e o auxiliar de limpeza igualmente foram até a esfera, observando aqueles aparatos dispostos diante do grupo. Dominic decidiu esticar as pernas e averiguar melhor o louco devaneio: drogado ou não, sentia seu traseiro formingar.

Ana Paula deu um berro ao ver que havia um homem mulato, musculoso, careca e nu dentro da esfera, em posição fetal, com cabos plugados na sua cabeça e conectados à orbe. Havia uma espécie de máscara de oxigênio transparente em sua boca, também presa ao objeto e seus olhos estavam fechados, como se estivesse dormindo. Porém , sua respiração era quase imperceptível.

- Meu Deus, tem um cara pelado aqui! – exclamou a jovem, escandalizada.

- Será que é de verdade? Deve ser um boneco, é parte da decoração dessa farsa! – exclamou o advogado, cada vez mais cético.

- Nossa, se for de mentira, é muito bem feito! – reconheceu o skatista, analisando-o mais de perto.

- Vistam-se depressa, vamos ser transferidos logo! – avisou Sara, verificando a arma que possuía.

- Vá se foder... – resmungou o valentão mais como um murmúrio do que como uma ofensa.

- Nem ferrando eu vou me travestir de Trinity – zombou Abel, indo em direção à porta de vidro da sacada.

- Não participarei desse embuste! E digo mais: irei processar você, a equipe e a emissora desse programa! – afirmou o homem de terno, afrouxando um pouco o nó perfeito da gravata cinza.

- Eu ainda acho que isso é um teste de Deus... por isso também não vou usar essa roupa indecente. – disse Lucas pacificamente.

- Maluco, essa é a mehor farinha de todas, eta brisa fudida! Vou comprar meio quilo desse bagulho! – exclamou o viciado, rindo com os braços abertos, girando o corpo devagar e observando tudo à sua volta como que em transe.

Manoel correu e procurou rapidamente uma maleta que tivesse seu nome, a ânsia de vestir o traje fazendo-o tremer. Aquele evento não era possível mas seu lema pessoal era "se está no inferno, abrace o capeta".

Achou uma onde estava escrito "Mano El". Sorriu de leve, pois era assim que um de seus amigos o chamava. Lembrou-se das poucas amizades que tinha e sentiu uma suave pontada no peito. Fazia tempo que não via a turma. Eles eram os únicos que o aceitavam com suas falhas, manias e "frescuras". Queria reencontrá-los pelo menos uma vez mais.

A recordação da cabeça morta lhe encarando lhe devolveu o senso de urgência: foi até o cômodo adjacente à sala e arrancou as roupas, jogando-as no chão. Percebeu que Marcos fazia o mesmo, revelando o pequeno corpo cheio de crostas de sujeira e algumas cicatrizes nas pequeninas coxas. Seu odor rançoso não era intenso, porém perceptível o suficiente para incomodar.

Eles então apertaram as presilhas, puxaram as alças, esgueram as tampas e retiraram cada um a sua indumentária. Diferiam pouca coisa da que a esbelta morena usava, como se fossem versões masculinas. O material delas lembrava borracha, sendo leve e lustrado, a escuridão das peças fazendo um forte contraste com as paredes e o teto brancos como neve.

- Você acredita na tia também? – perguntou o menino imundo conforme vestia a parte inferior do traje, seus dedos ligeramente iluminados pelas faixas que adornavam os tênis agregados ao uniforme.

- Sim. E não quero ser morto por um alien de novo – respondeu o faxineiro, sentindo a finura do latex frio conforme se ajeitava dentro do uniforme. Tinha que fazer um certo esforço pois as medidas eram justas.

- Vo-você foi morto por um E.T, tio? – indagou Marcos, assustadiço como um coelho, parando de se trocar.

- Fui, fui sim. A Sara está falando a verdade – sentenciou Manoel, terminando de colocar a vestimenta negra e ajudando o infante com a dele.

Alguém bateu na porta pelo lado de fora. Ambos foram até lá e ao abrí-la depararam-se com Ana Paula abraçada à pequena mala que lhe pertencia, com uma expressão aflita no rosto, mordendo de leve o lábio. O olhar dela e do jovem negro se encontrarm por um segundo, enrubescendo-os. Sem uma palavra sequer e olhando para o chão, ele abandonou o local, seguido pelo indigente mirim.

Trancando a porta atrás de si, olhou para aquelas roupas espalhadas, largadas no chão de qualquer jeito. Temia ter o corpo exibido por câmeras todavia algo dentro de si dizia que aquilo era real. Até mesmo o gosto de suor que sentira na boca daquele rapaz alto, negro e feio. Não pode deixar de lembrar também do volume indecente que pressionara suas partes íntimas.

" Tarado...", pensou envergonhada enquanto destravava a maleta.

Enquanto isso, Manoel foi até um dos racks laterais. Na última divisória, um disco com cerca de sessenta centímetros de diâmetro e cinco centímetros de espessura chamou-lhe a atenção. Pegou-o e contatou que era uma espécie de escudo feito do mesmo material do traje, só que mais denso e fosco, sendo que na parte interna do mesmo havia dez estruturas circulares eqüidistantes e distribuídas pelo perímetro, idênticas às da sua indumentária e igualmente brilhando em verde. Reparou também que dentro delas havia a figura de um corpo humano e alguns caracteres estranhos ao lado delas.

Empunhando-o pela aba obscura de latéx no braço esquerdo, pegou uma pistola pequena com o mesmo formato da que Sara. O pequeno morador de rua por sua vez escolheu uma das menores, mas de corpo semi-circular, com sutis sulcos ao redor. Achou-a pesada, por isso segurava com as duas mãozinhas. Por fim, Ana Paula surgiu envergando seu uniforme, mas colocara seu vestido por cima, com vergonha e medo de prováveis gracejos. Não teve coragem de escolher arma alguma, ficando parada próxima ao batente da porta que dava acesso ao corredor.

- Desde já saibam que quem não vestiu o traje morrerá definitivamente lá fora. – afirmou a misteriosa morena olhando para os demais que não pegaram maletas.

- Duvido muito, minha cara... seu teatrinho até convence mas não vai escapar da ação que moverei contra vocês.

- Eu estou com ele. – emendou Abel, batendo no quepe do boné com o dedo indicador.

- Se for isso mesmo, alguém vai se foder na minha mão, eu juro! – frisou o anônimo.

- Só mais um aviso, o último da noite – exclamou Sara calmamente, como se lidasse com crianças tolas e teimosas – se tentarem abandonar a área de caça, a bomba implantada nas suas cabeças explode.

Mal ela concluiu a frase e seu corpo começou a desaparecer no ar, de cima para baixo, como se estivesse sendo apagado por uma borracha invisível, gerando um burburinho de espanto em todos. Na superfície da esfera, surgiu um temporizador digital, contabilizando cinqüenta e nove minutos e decrescendo os segundos. Acima dos números, uma nova frase:

_**PoR fAvOr, AgUaRdEm.**_

- Quem não quiser morrer se esconda até nós terminarmos a missão... – ironizou, o primeiro e destemido sorriso brotando de sua face antes de ser desfeito pelo tele transporte. Assim que ela sumiu, foi a vez do felino ser submetido ao mesmo processo. Coçando o cabelo escuro e crespo e com ar de estranheza, Manoel notou que o bichano o encarava nos olhos o tempo todo.

Um a um, todos foram sendo transferidos. A tensão aumentava mais e mais conforme os que eram enviados sabem-se lá para onde diziam estar vendo o lado de fora. O rapaz negro sentiu então o toque trêmulo de um dos bracinhos de Marcos em sua coxa esquerda. Choroso, o menino encarou-o e murmurou:

- E-eu tô com muito medo, tio... – duas grossas lágrimas e um fungar de nariz acompanharam a lamúria. Olhou para Ana Paula por um instante, agachando-se na frente do morador de rua.

- Eu também, amiguinho... eu também. – confessou, apertando-lhe ternamente os ombros enquanto aguardava a sua vez de desaparecer.

_**Mesmo sem modos de garantir que não roubem os direitos dessa obra, peço encarecidamente que se publicarem em outros sites, façam referência ao autor original, Manoel M.A. do Santos. Tenham ética e maturidade e não se assumam como autores desta fanfiction quando/se publicarem em outros sites, pois o autor teve muito trabalho em criar esta história, e em pensar em todos os detalhes.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Gantz – Brasil (**_**Arco I – The Fighting Dead)**_

Capítulo 005 – Remanejando os Mortos

Tudo começou com um levíssimo formigamento na parte central do crânio, seguido da sensação do mesmo sendo dissolvido de forma estranha, breve e indolor. Quando a região ocular foi atingida pelo processo, Manoel passou a não mais enxergar aquele apartamento branco e inóspito e sim os arredores de uma praça que lhe era vagamente familiar.

Assustado, presenciou seu corpo sendo refeito pouco a pouco, a parte interior de seu antebraço como que preenchida por energia esverdeada com aspecto de plasma. O espetáculo era observado por Dominic e Abel, ambos sentados alguns metros adiante, cada um em um banco feito de concreto. Em pouco mais de trinta segundos, tanto ele quanto seu equipamento estavam completamente reconstituídos, o que o deixou sem saber se ficava maravilhado ou estupefato.

Ao não visualizar os demais que foram enviados antes, indagou a Abel onde eles estavam, olhando para os lados e ao redor, tentando determinar que localidade era aquela.

- A gostosa e o bichano sumiram e os outros três foram embora naquela direção – apontou o skatista com o pé esquerdo – falando que iam embora.

Após concluir a frase, foi a vez de Ana Paula ser materializada diante deles em pleno ar, seu esguio corpo ainda tremendo e o olhar de quem não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Como em um estalo, o auxiliar de limpeza se deu conta de onde estava: ali era a Praça da Saudade, no centro de São Bernardo do Campo. Reconheceu a grande banca de jornais à sua frente, onde comprou uma das edições de um revista especializada em RPG chamada Dragão Brasil depois de procurá-la em vários outros lugares. Poucos carros passavam acelerados na Avenida das Nações Unidas e não havia uma viva alma sequer no ponto de ônibus ali próximo.

O ambiente era bonito e bem cuidado, visto que a grama estava aparada e as àrvores devidamente podadas. Também havia iluminação provinda de três pequenos postes estrategicamente instalados e dois orelhões operacionais, o que podia ser considerado um milagre. O trecho onde o grupo se encontrva possuía algo semelhante a uma pequena e larga rua de paralelepípedos que dividia a praça em duas, servindo de parada para eventuais veículos.

Marcos surgira intantes depois da ruiva de olhos verdes, empunhando sua arma diminuta de forma temerosa, olhando em volta. Manoel então notou que estavam diante da entrada do cemitério Vila Euclides, com seus enormes portões metálicos adornados com dois grandes crucificos dourados já trancados. A imponente e espessa muralha branca, que ostentava grossas colunas espassadas de metro em metro fazia divisa entre o território dos viventes e dos falecidos.

Ao recordar do alvo da missão e vislumbrar parte do interior da morada dos mortos, sentiu medo. Apesar de uma leve fascinação pelo sobrenatural, evita aproximar-se demais de certos eventos. Agora estava envolvido por completo em algo que temia e o pior, sua vida estava correndo sério perigo.

- Querem ver uma coisa engraçada? – perguntou Abel, que sem esperar por resposta, levantou-se, ajeitou suas calças e caminhou até o outro lado a avenida, aproximando-se de uma das garotas de programa que costumavam pernoitar por ali.

A mulher não devia ter mais do que um metro e sessenta de altura, portadora de quadris largos e seios pequenos, vestindo apenas uma micro-saia e um top, ambos vermelhos. Seu cabelo loiro estilo channel movia-se suavemente com a brisa noturna enquanto ela esfregava os braços cruzados com as mãos de forma ligeira, tentando aquecer-se até alguém chaamá-la para fazer sexo mediante pagamento.

- Ei, tesuda! Quanto você cobra pra fazer umas coisas gostosas comigo? – perguntou o rapaz em voz alta, segurando os testículos e remexendo o quadril de forma obcena bem diante daquela face excessivamente maquiada.

A prostituta nada respondeu. A princípio, os demais acharam que ela simplesmente havia ignorado-o; todavia, sendo ainda mais ousado, começou então a dançar e insultar-lhe de uma forma que dificilmente uma pessoa ouviria calada. E de novo, nenhuma ação foi tomada por parte dela.

Por fim, o rapaz deu a volta por ela e passou a mão direita com toda a vontade naqueles glúteos fartos exclamando um sonoro "gostosaaa!" , o que resultou em um grito apavorado e um veloz giro de cento e oitenta graus da mulher, que olhou confusa e aterrorizada para trás.

- Mi-minha nossa senhora, que que foi i-isso? – indagou com a voz apavorada, mesmo estando diante de Abel. Sem entender nada, deu vazão aos seus instintos e fugiu em disparada, chamando a atenção de outras companheiras mais afastadas, que nada entenderam.

- Ela... ela não viu nem ouviu... nada... - murmurou Ana Paula atônita, deixando o telefone que acabara de pegar do orelhão balançando no ar, pendurado pelo cabo prateado.

- A gente... virou fantasma...? - perguntou o garotinho, triste e cabisbaixo, sentindo-se morto.

- Viram só? - exclamou o jovem com seriedade após cruzar novamente o enorme trecho asfaltado – Igualzinho ao filme "Sexto Sentido". Percebi isso quando vi o nóia ali surgindo na frente de um cara que estava passando por aqui e ser ignorado como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo. – explicou, apontando para o rapaz de roupas caras, que gargalhava do show que Abel havia dado momentos antes, aproveitando ao máximo o teórico efeito das drogas a que estava submetido.

- Isso... isso... – Manoel tentava organizar as idéias na mente, sem sucesso. Odiava perder o controle, como todo bom virginiano. Sentiu um mal-estar súbito, aquele tipo de sensação desagradável que às vezes acomete as pessoas instantes antes de algo ruim acontecer. Podia jurar que ouvira um estouro distante atrás de si.

- Vocês ouviram isso? – inqueriu a garota de vestido verde, ligeiramente assustada ao virar a cabeça em direção ao som que achou ouvir e olhando para dentro do cemitério através das grades do portão.

- Eu também escutei! Parecia alguma coisa explodindo! – confirmou Marcos, correndo para perto dela, ainda segurando a pesada pistola de formato estranho.

- Será que essa parada toda é... – a frase da Abel foi interrompida por grito desesperados e pedidos de socorro vindos da rua paralela à da que continha as meretrizes.

Todos então viram Guilherme surgir correndo de encontro a eles, com seu garboso terno e o rosto de pele escura manchados de sangue fresco e abundante. Haviam pedaços de algo esbranquiçado e gelatinoso escorrendo pela gravata. Ao fundo, mais estrondos e silvos idênticos ao branir de um lâmina no ar. Um potente miado reverberou na noite.

A partir daquele momento, a macabra roda do destino começou a girar a toda velocidade para aquelas pessoas ali reunidas sem que percebessem ou pudessem evitar.

_**Mesmo sem modos de garantir que não roubem os direitos dessa obra, peço encarecidamente que se publicarem em outros sites, façam referência ao autor original, Manoel M.A. do Santos. Tenham ética e maturidade e não se assumam como autores desta fanfiction quando/se publicarem em outros sites, pois o autor teve muito trabalho em criar esta história, e em pensar em todos os detalhes.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Gantz – Brasil (**_**Arco I – The Fighting Dead)**_

Capítulo 006 – Defrontando os Mortos

O advogado ajoelhou-se quase sem fôlego diante do grupo, chorando e tremendo com os olhos esbugalhados, o pânico desmedido instalado em seu coração de forma profunda e indelével.

- E-ei, ei, ei! O que aconteceu? Que sangue é esse? Você está machucado? – indagou Manoel ao mesmo tempo em que um gemido longo unia-se à cacofonia distante do cemitério.

- Que merda é essa, cara? O que aconteceu com os outros dois? – emendou Abel, alternando de forma aflita seu olhar entre o homem à sua frente e na direção dos repentinos e apavorantes sons atrás de si.

- Meu Deus, me ajuda... – choramingou Ana Paula ao sentir o corpo fraquejar com a visão e o odor acre do sangue com o qual Guilherme se sujara.

Ao ouvir outro grunhido e presenciar uma pessoa maior e mais forte chorando, Marcos não mais se conteve, imitando tal gesto. Afinal, era apenas uma criança assustada.

- Eles... e-eles... Meu Deus, a cabeça... – o homem tentava explicar, mas o terror a que fora submetido era tamanho que as palavras não saiam de forma alguma de seus lábios salivantes.

- Fala, cara! Pelo amor de Deus, desembucha! – pediu Abel, temendo pelo pior conforme o caos persistia oculto pela muralha alva.

- As cabeças deles explodiram! Estouraram feito bexigas! Meu Deus! Meu... – um jato de vômito interrompeu a declaração quando a cena repetiu-se em sua mente como um filme: após o suposto tele transporte, ele e os outros dois seguiram por uma Rua Banda, visando pegar um táxi nas proximidades da Avenida Lucas Nogueira Garcez. Ao cruzarem a Avenida Índico, ouviram uma espécie de sinal sonoro vindo do nada, algo parecido com um irritante toque xilo fônico de celular.

Avistaram então um dos veículos amarelos que almejavam passar veloz por eles e começaram a gritar e gesticular para que o taxista parasse. Como o mesmo só o fez no sinal vermelho dez metros a frente, correram até ele. O advogado, irritado por ser vítima de um engodo, já imaginava o quão cansativa seria a manhã seguinte, quando teria que revisar alguns processos em andamento em seu escritório. Tal pensamento por pouco não o fez cair em um bueiro sem tampa, obrigando-o a parar. O som aumentara sensivelmente até aquele ponto.

A dupla restante o deixou para trás, com receio de que o semáforo mudasse para o verde; a menos de meio metro de Guilherme, que após um breve xingamento já preparava-se para alcançá-los, seus crânios foram reduzidos a fragmentos sanguinolentos esguichados sob forte pressão para todas as direções, inclusive na roupa e na face do abismado homem negro.

Aparentemente, o motorista do táxi também presenciou o terrível acontecimento, pois o veículo deixou o local derrapando os pneus, o cheiro de borracha queimada mesclado com o de carne humana ardendo nas narinas dele enquanto olhava os corpos tombados no chão.

Todos ficaram quietos, o medo tomando-lhes de assalto, ouvindo aquela respiração entrecortada por soluços e os demais ruídos e estouros abafados. Novamente Manoel lembrou-se de sua mãe e de seus amigos, lutando para não chorar nem se entregar ao desespero que sentia. Até mesmo Dominic ouviu tudo calado, passando a crer que o efeito da cocaína estava piorando. Sara havia alertado-os quanto à saída da área de caça e descobriram da pior maneira que ela não mentiu.

De repente, o usuário de drogas ouviu o zunido incômodo do vôo de moscas varejeira ao seu lado, seguido de baques semelhantes a coisas gosmentas caindo no chão. Um odor de extrema podridão o fez virar o rosto e ver uma criatura parecida com o que foi exibido na superfície do globo negro, com a exceção de que a cabeça dela, muito mais cheia de vermes pálidos e inchada como uma esponja estava inclinada na sua direção. As cavidades oculares sem órbitas pareciam encarar-lhe funestamente.

Seu corpo nu e semi decomposto possuía diversos furúnculos azuis aleatoriamente espalhados pelo torso, eclodindo pus. No lugar das genitálias, uma enorme larva roxa e pulsante, tão grossa quanto uma garrafa pet de três litros, movia-se espasmodicamente. Aos pés necrosados do monstro, três bernes do tamanho de chiuauas e uma boca semelhante à de uma lampreia saltitavam como peixes fora da água após terem sido defecadas, ficando imóveis segundos depois.

- Ca-carai! Que porra é essa? Que porra é essa? Brisa ruim filha da puta! – exclamou o jovem com a mão sobre a boca, afastando-se enojado e caindo do banco. Definitivamente, alguma coisa muito errada estava acontecendo em seu quarto.

Um gemido longo e assustador vindo daqueles lábios gangrenados foi tudo o que obteve como resposta conforme as cavidades oculares sem órbitas pareciam encarar-lhe funestamente.

Os demais ficaram sem reação, paralisados ao verem aquela coisa nauseabunda e irreal bem ali, diante deles. Se os trajes não fossem pretos, justos e fechados teriam visto a grande quantidade de urina que Marcos expelira nas calças antes de largar a arma e sair correndo, gritando e chorando como nunca havia feito outrora.

Subitamente, o ser esticou os braços anormalmente compridos e magros e agarrou o viciado pelos pés com suas mãos esquálidas e saltou de forma sobre humana para dentro do cemitério. O pobre rapaz, ao sentir aquela viscosidade repugnante resfriando-lhe as canelas, não tardou em berrar por socorro, a gravidade da situação em que se encontrava tirando-lhe a ilusão de qualquer efeito farmacológico. A sensação daquelas unhas sujas e afiadas rasgando-lhe reforçou a idéia e o pavor em sua mente.

Abel tombou sentado, arfando ao lado de Guilherme. Não duvidava mais de que era tudo real. O faxineiro tremia dos pés à cabeça, sentindo o suor frígido do medo brotando pelos seus poros, lágrimas discretas presas no olhar. Queria fugir. Desejava com todas as forças correr, mas suas pernas estavam dormentes. Lembrou que sua cabeça explodiria se ultrapassasse o perímetro. Lembrou então que o pequeno indigente correra. Os urros de Dominic o tiraram do torpor.

- Ana Paula, pelo amor de Deus... Segure aquele menino! Corre , vai, vai, VAI! – bradou desesperado olhando para ela.

- E-eu? Por que eu...? – indagou apavorada, porém no mesmo instante se deu conta do que iria acontecer se fosse omissa e egoísta. Não ela, que sonhava em ser pedagoga e adorava crianças. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e ao abri-los, começou a correr na mesma direção do já distante menino.

Manoel, por sua vez, olhou ao redor e viu que mais adiante, a cerca de cinco metros de onde aquele pesadelo surgira, o muro dava lugar a um alambrado, havendo um espaço vazio entre ambos, largo o suficiente para que ele passasse. Começou a correr um tanto hesitante naquela direção, tomando cuidado para não pisar naqueles três vermes expelidos e abandonados nos paralelepípedos.

- A-aonde você vai, cara? Você pirou? – Guilherme questionou com a voz afetada pelo choque do novo absurdo que testemunhou.

- Vai querer dar uma de super-herói agora? Tá a fim de morrer? Se liga! – exclamou o skatista, sua camiseta ensopada e grudada no peitoral magro devido à transpiração abundante.

- Vou atrás da Sara! Só ele pode ajudar a gente! – explicou Manoel, transpassando o vão e seguindo ainda vacilante por dentro cemitério até desaparecer da visão de ambos, ao mesmo tempo em que garota ruiva subia a Avenida das Nações Unidas em uma velocidade anormal, os estrondos e grunhidos aumentavam e o dependente químico emitia gritos roucos, sendo o último deles mais alto e mais imerso em dor que os anteriores.

Enquanto isso, o temporizador no imenso objeto redondo e enegrecido marcava quarenta e três minutos, decrescendo a contagem a cada segundo.

_**Mesmo sem modos de garantir que não roubem os direitos dessa obra, peço encarecidamente que se publicarem em outros sites, façam referência ao autor original, Manoel M.A. do Santos. Tenham ética e maturidade e não se assumam como autores desta fanfiction quando/se publicarem em outros sites, pois o autor teve muito trabalho em criar esta história, e em pensar em todos os detalhes.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Gantz – Brasil (**_**Arco I – The Fighting Dead)**_

Capítulo 007 – Desespero dos Mortos

Ana Paula estava impressionada: corria o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam, porém o garotinho à sua frente distanciava-se mais e mais, sendo inclusive difícil não perdê-lo de vista. Cogitou uma elevada descarga de adrenalina como causa de tal fenômeno.

Lidar com crianças lhe era muito agradável, visto que eram ingênuas, sinceras, inocentes e indefesas. Para a jovem, valia a pena investir tempo, esforço e carinho nelas. Por isso estava ali, perseguindo um menor que lhe era desconhecido, cujo corpo estava coberto de latéx preto, liso e lustroso como o do traje que ela própria envergava.

Marcos, por outro lado, só queria fugir de tudo: dos estranhos, da bolinha de gude gigante e escura, do bicho horrível que ficara para trás. Se pudesse, iria voltar para casa. Porém, lá ele apanhava do pai bêbado e era humilhado e explorado pela mãe apática. Chorava enquanto o ar e a energia começaram a faltar conforme um suave zunido vindo de algum lugar lhe chegaou aos ouvidos após passar em frente a uma tapeçaria, ponto onde a subida da famosa avenida começara a se tornar descida.

Podia jurar que ouvira alguém lhe chamar pelo nome. Lembrou-se do monstro e com muito medo tornou a aumentar a velocidade da corrida, sem se dar conta que acabou por ultrapassar um motoqueiro pilotando uma Fazer cinzenta novinha, diante dos olhos atônitos da garota em seu encalço. Sentia algo em ambas as pernas, como se houvesse alguma coisa acontecendo naquela parte do traje, mas não quis saber o que era. Só queria abandonar tudo o que o apavorava.

Ambos passaram por uma revendedora de carros esportivos, igualmente ignorados pelos raros transeundes na calçada. A diferença de distância ainda era grande, mas a ruiva tinha pernas e pulmões maiores. Assim que o pequeno morador de rua se cansasse, ela o alcançaria. Agradeceu a Deus em pensamento pelas inúmeras vezes em que fizera cooper pela manhã, o que lhe garantia mais resistência pulmonar.

Já a beira da exaustão, Marcos abaixou a cabeça enquanto mantinha o pique, o que fez com que não visse o casal à sua frente, que estava indo para o requintado Pimenta Bar. Ao tentar desviar, sentiu uma fisgada nos músculos da coxa direita, desacostumados com tamanho esforço. O resultado foi uma queda brusca seguida de curtas cambalhotas, culminando em um tombo no parte onde a Avenida Lucas Nogueira Garcez encontrava-se com a Avenida Barão de Mauá.

Apesar do susto, a única dor que o menino sentira foi a da perna. Infelizmente, apesar do horário tardio, o tráfego naquela região era intenso: uma enorme carreta de cabine prateada cheia de adesivos na vidraça frontal vinha a mais de 90 quilômetros por hora justamente naquela faixa onde o indigente havia caído. Sua reação foi a mesma de um gamo quando ofuscado repentinamente, ou seja, paralisia inconsciente enquanto a luz crescia e se aproximava.

Ana Paula, embora estivesse longe, viu a tragédia iminente e investiu com toda a força e fôlego que possuía, movida pelo puro desejo de salvar o infante. Ouviu um chiado estranho na região das coxas e algo incrível ocorreu: o espaço entre eles foi sendo vencida em segundos, conforme a visão das coisas ao seu redor foi ficando borrada, o neon e as luzes do badalado estabelecimento parecendo trilhas coloridas no ar, a sensação do corpo sendo pressionado para trás por uma súbita rajada de vento cada vez mais forte lhe envolvendo. Os cabelos avermelhados esvoaçaram com intensidade, a parte inferior do traje entusmeceu, a imagem de Marcos prestes a ser atropelado dando-lhe ainda mais potência até que, sem hesitar, saltou: tudo muito rápido, tudo louco demais.

Por um instante que pareceu eterno, seu corpo planou, sua sinueta atraente iluminada pelos faróis juntamente com a figura semi encolhida de Marcos. Depois que o agarrou, ambos começaram a rolar com violência inúmeras vezes pelo asfalto, despedaçando o vestido verde e adentrando ao Praça Ibrahim de Almeida Nobre e colidindo brutalmente com uma enorme àrvore cheia de cipós que pendiam em seus grossos e centenários galhos, fazendo muitas folhas e ramos despencarem e uma rachadura profunda surgir no sólido tronco. O estrondo foi tão forte que acordou alguns pobres coitados que dormiam sob o viaduto adiante e assustou os que ainda estavam despertos.

O menino estava de bruços no colo da garota, tonto e confuso. Ambos podiam ouvir claramente o alarme em suas cabeças, ruidoso e intermitente a ponto de incomodar-lhe o pensamento. Respiravam de forma acelerada, os pulmões buscando oxigênio a todo custo.

- Você está... bem, mocinho...? – ela indagou arfando, sua caixa toráxica subindo e descendo rapidamente, o suor pingando sobre as costas dele.

- Tô, tia... brigado... – murmurou ainda com lágrimas o pequeno morador de rua, enquanto seu cabelo escuro, sujo e maltratado era acariciado de leve pela estranha.

- Que... bom... que... bom... – ela exclamou, sorrindo ao sentir o coraçãozinho dele descompassado sobre sua perna esquerda enquanto a folhagem lhes cobria parcialmente e os demais veículos continuavam as suas trajetórias sem notá-los. Eles não sabiam, mas estavam a um metro e meio do limite da àrea de caça. Se não tivessem sua rota interrompida pela grande planta, seus cérebros estariam despedaçados pela grama onde jaziam cansados.

Enquanto isso, Abel e Guilherme ainda estavam chocados com a sequência de fatos ocorridos até ali. A situação fugira do controle e não parecia haver melhora à vista.

- Meu Deus, Meu Deus, Meu Deus! – o advogado estava bem mais abalado, pois presenciara duas explosões cranianas e um suposto alienígena cadavérico saltar diante de si e abduzir um drogado. Não foi sem motivo que não notou aqueles vermes enormes começarem a se mexer e rastejarem velozmente na direção da dupla mordendo o ar repetidas vezes como se pudessem e quisessem devorá-lo.

- Q-que merda é aquela? Aquelas coisas... CORRE, CARA! CORRE!- gritou Abel, erguendo-se em um salto da calçada, olhando apavorado para trás. Os seres deixavam um rastro de muco que exalava um odor simplesmente pútrido e tal substância talvez anulasse o atrito entre seus corpos e o chão, pois pareciam voar de encontro aos apavorados rapazes.

Guilherme começou a gritar, seu terno agora fedendo a urina fresca e farta ao se levantar aos tropeços para correr. Abel amaldiçoou a própria sorte e também empreendeu fuga descendo a avenida e saltando as calçadas. Acostumado a correr e sendo mais esguio, logo foi tomando a dianteira. O apavorante som de presas chocando-se umas nas outras de forma louca encheu-lhe de vigor e pânico.

- PELO AMOR DE DEUS, CARA... ME AJUDA! - implorou o homem aos prantos quando percebeu que os seres estavam quase alcançando-o, as mordidas mais rápidas e próximas a cada passo. Ele não queria morrer ali, daquele jeito tão animalesco.

- Me perdoa, mano! Me perdoa! – clamava Abel, acelerando as passadas, o ar que seu corpo deslocava enxugando suas lágrimas quando então ouviu os gritos atrás de si juntamente com o som de carne sendo arrancada e ossos sendo partidos a dentadas.

- AAAAAAAAHHHH! MEU DEEEEEEEEUSSSSS, NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! AAAHH... – o derradeiro brado de Guilherme foi grotescamente substituido pelo som quase inaudível de sangue expelido em jatos pela traquéia através de um rombo do tamanho de uma laranja e o devorar voraz das criaturas que o chacinavam sem piedade alguma em frente a uma creche.

Abel olhou para trás e visualizou uma das aberrações perseguindo-o. Quando voltou a cabeça para frente, avistou um ônibus prestes a cruzar a rua perpendicular à que ele estava. Não pensou duas vezes e atravessou, por pouco não sendo atropelado. A criatura não teve a mesma sorte e atingiu em cheio o grosso pneu do veículo, parando bruscamente e vertendo algo semelhante a óleo lilás por entre sua dentição, caindo no chão.

Cansado, o skatista parou, buscando um refúgio, tentando não pensar no homem que deixara para morrer. Teria o resto da vida para lamentar e se arrepender disso desde que escapasse daquele pesadelo. A boca secou, o ar demorando para voltar aos pulmões. Sentia uma dor lancinante no pé direito, provavelmente torcido após o salto mal executado. Logo ele, um sério candidato ao título do Campeonato Nacional de Skate que estava prestes a ser realizado e pra o qual havia treinado tanto!

O guinchar malévolo da larva o retirou das lembranças. Com as mãos nos joelhos e a coluna curvada para frente, viu apavorado que ela voltou a deslizar no asfalto, retomando a caçada de forma ligeiramente mais lenta. Na mesma hora, avistou uma velha Saveiro branca parada no semáforo adiante.

Tomado pelo terror, começou a manquitolar o mais depressa que podia rumo à caçamba descoberta do automóvel. Olhava para o vermelho do sinal e recordava do vermelhidão sanguinolento das presas que queriam atingí-lo a todo custo. Faltavam três metros. Dois. Um.

Com um doloroso pulo, o oriental adentrou na parte traseira do carro, esfolando a barriga e quebrando o dedo indicador direito quando aterrisou sobre algums sacos de estopa contendo entulho, o que acabou abafando qualquer barulho. O motorista, alheio à luta pela sobrevivência ocorrendo ali, partiu velozmente pois não gostava de dicar parado em semáforos à noite, só o fazendo por causa do radar recentemente instalado ali.

Com dificuldade, o jovem recostou-se na grade, observando aquela coisa tentando alcançar o automotivo. Pranteando de dor e felicidade simultaneamente, mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio, xingando-o de filho da puta em pensamento com medo do motorista ouví-lo caso gritasse como realmente gostaria de fazer.

À medida em que a distância, a velocidade e o alívio de Abel aumentavam, assim fazia o sinal sonoro em seu crânio. Recordou então do que Sara havia dito: ultrapassar o perímetro significava morrer. Aquele demônio em forma de verme ainda o perseguia mesmo distante e o ruído já estva soando como uma sirene de forma atormentadora. Aproximvam-se da já não tão movimentada Rua Jurubatuba, quase no centro comercial de São Bernardo do Campo.

Dando-se conta de que estava condenado ficando ou não dentro do veículo, ergueu os olhos para o céu límpido, sua visão borrada pelas lágrimas que se formavam aos poucos com a constatação do própria fim. Em um misto de revolta e ironia, exclamou em voz baixa:

- Tudo isso por causa da porra de um paraf... – sua cabeça subitamente estalou de forma fragmentária, borrando todo o espaço ao redor de sangue e massa cinzenta, para o assombro e consternação do pobre homem que guiava o carro. Ele teria muito o que explicar à polícia e à imprensa nos dias seguintes.

_**Mesmo sem modos de garantir que não roubem os direitos dessa obra, peço encarecidamente que se publicarem em outros sites, façam referência ao autor original, Manoel M.A. do Santos. Tenham ética e maturidade e não se assumam como autores desta fanfiction quando/se publicarem em outros sites, pois o autor teve muito trabalho em criar esta história, e em pensar em todos os detalhes.**_


End file.
